


Moon Lily

by blackrose_17



Series: FicWip Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: For the first time in centuries, a human has been born that can see the magical world hidden from humans. Jared Padalecki is special something Elf Prince Jensen learns as he is drawn to the human. An outcast among his family and the rest of humanity Jared just might find where he belongs in the world he has seen for so long and the elf that stole his heart.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Steve Carlson/Danneel Harris
Series: FicWip Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	Moon Lily

Long ago before they faded into myths and legends magic walked hand in hand with humanity. But over time so humans became bitter or afraid of those who ever different and soon those with magic saw hatred being to form in those they once called kin. As it grew worse Oberon, the King of the Fairies along with Merlin, Hai Rijo King of the Dragons and Thimben King of the Elves decided that it was best to separate the world of magic from the world of man before their hater turned into war.

And so it came to pass that all those with magic flowing through their veins were called back beyond the veil and a law was passed until humanity learned to see that evil is not based on a race but what is in your heart the veil would stay closed and no being of magic would be allowed to crossover.

A thousand years passed and soon magic was all but forgotten but a few who believed that it was real, those who could feel it in the wind and saw glimpses behind the veil.

On the one-thousandth anniversary of the day, the magic left the human world a child was born named Jared Padalecki and he would be the first human to have been born with magic in his veins. And with his birth, everything would change.

* * *

Since Jared was little he had always been entranced with fairytales. Jared didn’t have many human friends but that was okay he had his friends from the other side and no one could replace Chad as his best friend.

Of course, it might help if people including his parents believed that Chad was real. It wasn't Jared's fault that they didn't believe in magic and he did. He felt bad for them all because they were missing out on the most amazing sights.

They missed the fairies that giggled as they darted playfully about the flowers and trees making the whole area sing with glee.

They missed pixies like Chad who would flitter about making faces and poking people as they passed.

Sure it hurt and bothered Jared when the other kids could call him names, shove him around or when the bullies beat him up but he learned to hide how much it hurt him from his teachers and even his parents they all said the same thing, "Maybe if you tried to be like the other children and stopped living in that fantasy world of yours."

The only ones who saw Jared's tears were Chad and his other 'make-believe' friends. Every night Jared would curl up into a ball as he cried silently with Chad offering him comfort.

"Don't worry Jared, you are meant for great things." Chad did his best to comfort Jared. He didn't know why he had been drawn to the young child. It wasn't until he got to know Jared did he sense it, magic in a human. It had been unheard of for centuries Jared was indeed something special and Chad made it his mission to protect Jared the best he could.

* * *

Jensen the Prince of the Elves was bored and he did nothing to hide his boredom as he let out another loud sigh.

Erisben sighed softly as he watched his son twirled a knife between his fingers. “Jensen please tell me that the rumours aren’t true that you didn’t break up with the princess of the fairies.” He found himself pleading.

Shrugging his shoulders Jensen smirked at his father. “Okay, I won’t tell you.”

Erisben could feel a headache forming he didn’t know what to do with his son. Jensen was nearing the age when he started to look for his lifemate, all of the kingdoms were waiting to see who the highly desired and sought after Prince of the Elves would choose. “Do I want to know why you broke up with her?”

“She didn’t call to me. She isn’t the one I could see spending my life with.” Jensen couldn't explain it. It was well known that elves knew they had found their one when they felt their soul sing.

A soft sigh escaped Erisben's lips. "I just want you to be happy. To find the one who completes you."

Jensen knew that his dad meant well."I get that dad but you need to stop trying to set me up with elf, fairy, pixies or whoever you think might be my one. I will find them on my own when the time is right."

Erisben knew that his son was right. "I just want you to be happy."

Climbing to his feet Jensen came to stand next to his dad. "I am happy. I know that you want to see my happy and settled down but you need to take a step back and let me find them on my own. That goes for father as well.”

“Alright, son, your father and I will do our best to keep out of your love life.”

* * *

Once his parents agreed to stop meddling and trying to set him up Jensen felt at easy he no longer felt pressured to find a mate at long last his family seemed to understand that the harder they try to force him to find his one the more he fought back against it.

“So at last your parents have decided to back off this call for a celebration.” Christian Kane cheered as he slung his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. He was one of Jensen’s best friends as well as one of his bodyguards and he had known how much this constant matchmaking had driven him nuts.

“Our boy is once again a free man. Such a shame I am going to miss comforting all of your rejects.” Steve Carlson the third member of their trio grinned at Jensen.

“Just don’t let Danneel here you say that and you can kiss any chances of asking her to the Harvest Moon Ball goodbye.” Jensen reminded his friend. It was no secret that Steve was gone on Danneel and while she was just as gone on him she was playing hard to get but Jensen had seen Danneel stake her claim on Steve a few times when others had taken an interest in him, she might be from one of the noble houses but she would and could kick the asses of anyone who messed with her. Jensen adored her and he thought that Steve and her would be a great couple.

It made him wish that he could find the one he was meant for.

“She is one kind of woman.” Steve’s face let up with a smile as he thought of the feisty redhead woman.

Jensen wouldn't admit that he was jealous of Steve and Danneel, he both knew that they were destined to be with one another and it was only a matter of time they were married. He wouldn't say it out loud but that was something he longed for himself.

* * *

It was rare for Jensen to come so close to the barrier that kept his world hidden from the human but for months now he had been feeling a pull and he could no longer ignore it. Taking a deep breath he crossed the barrier between worlds. He knew that he would go unseen by human eyes, it had been centuries since a human had seen anyone from the other side.

Slowly Jensen followed the tugging sensation pulling at his very soul until it led him to the back yard of a house that looked very homely.

There in the back yard was a young boy smiling as he watered the flowers, Jensen could hear them singing with joy at the attention. Jensen could feel it something about this boy was calling him to him and he couldn’t resist the call any longer.

"There, everyone is nice and watered. I hope it was the right temperature for you all." Brushing his hands on his pants Jared stood and turned away from his friends only for his mouth to shape into a little o as the most handsome man he had ever seen stepped into view.

It shouldn’t be possible humans didn't have magic but he could feel the magic hummed around the little boy a human boy allowing him to see Jensen. Seeing a little bit of fear in the boy’s eyes Jensen smiled at him as he bent down. “Hello, I’m Jensen and I’m not going to hurt you.”

Jared didn’t know why but he trusted Jensen. “I’m Jared Padalecki, you’re really pretty.” Jared’s eyes widened as his hands flew to cover his mouth he hadn’t meant to say that.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Jensen’s mouth, this wasn’t the first time that he had heard someone call him pretty but coming from Jared it felt different and the blush that painted Jared’s cheeks made the boy all that more adorable in his eyes. “Thank you. You're adorable as well."

Jared Padalecki was the first human mage born since the veil separating humans from the magic world. The boy was a treasure one to be protected and loved. It hit Jensen in a second Jared was the other half of his soul, the one he had been searching for and he was mortal. _'How am I going to explain this to my parents?'_

* * *

Talking with Jared Jensen lost all sense of time and it wasn't until the sky turned to dusk did he realize that he and Jared had been talking for hours. A frown crossed Jensen's face as he realized that no one had come to check on Jared, he hadn't seen any adults around. _'That is wrong, children are meant to be protected and treasured.'_ Jensen wanted to ask Jared where his parents were but it was too forward for their first meeting.

"I must be going little one." Jensen regretfully informed Jared. His heart ached at the way Jared's smile wiped from his face, "But I promise you that I shall return."

Jared perked up, "Do you?"

Placing a hand on his heart Jensen pledged, "I give my word as Prince of the Elves that I shall return to you, Jared."

Chad had taught Jared that an oath was a bond none could break, "Then I will see you soon." Jared couldn't believe it he finally had another friend and he was a prince as well.

* * *

Jensen kept his word every chance he got he would come to visit Jared, enjoying the human's presence each visit, he also found it hard to leave Jared behind in a world that didn't see how special he was.

It was also during one of those visits that Jensen had the misfortune of meeting Jared's other friend.

_A smile appeared on Jensen's face as he heard Jared's happy chattering, it made his heart fill lighter when he heard Jared was happy. As he entered the yard, that Jared had turned into small garden jealousy suddenly gripped Jensen's heart like a vice gripe._

_"Who the hell are you?" The blond pixie moved protectively in front of Jared as if to protect him from Jensen._

_As if Jared needed protection from Jensen._

_"I believe that I should be asking who the hell are you?" Every part of Jensen itched to drag Jared from behind the pixie and into his arms._

_"Stop! No fighting!" Jared appeared between his two friends. "Chad this is Jensen. Jensen this is Chad. There is no need to fight."_

_A snarl escaped Jensen's lips one that was echoed by Chad. "Step away from him Jared. I will not allow any harm to come to Jared."_

_“You’re not the only one who is protective over Jaybird and I knew him first!” Chad couldn’t help but blurt out as he moved between Jared and Jensen, he didn’t like the elf he was far too stuck up in Chad’s opinion and he wasn’t going to let Jensen hurt Jared. “I won’t let anyone hurt Jared, especially not some stuck up elf prince!”_

_Of course, Jared had to be friends with a pixie and one of the most annoying ones._

_“Chad, Jensen isn’t like that. He is nice.” Jared pleaded his heart ached he wanted his two friends to get along with one another instead they were fighting. "Please can't you try and get along for my sake?" Jared asked softly._

_All fight faded from Jensen and Chad at the sight of the tears building up in Jared's eyes._

_"For you Jared, I will try," Jensen promised._

_"As will I."_

_Jared beamed completely ignoring the glares the elf and pixie were sending each other, after all, it was a start._

* * *

The more time they spent together the more Jensen was convinced that Jared was his one, he also learned of Jared's life, he was an outcast among humans even his family wanted little to do with him. Many times Jensen had comforted Jared and wiped away his tears.

_The sight of Jared’s tears stir Jensen’s protective side, reaching out he wiped the tear from Jared’s cheeks. “I’m here Jared and I promise you that no one will hurt you again. I promise you.” Jensen had promised the first time he had seen Jared cry over the bullying he dealt with every day._

"What's wrong Jared?" Jensen asked.

"It's silly but there is a school dance coming up and well just once I would like to dance with someone," Jared admitted in a soft voice.

"That's not silly." Jensen hated seeing Jared so down. Even though he felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of Jared dancing with anyone but him. He had to do something to see his Jared smile once again.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jared's parents to figure out that something had changed in their son.

Jensen nearly turned around and ran back to the barrier when he saw his parents waiting for him.

"So that is where you have been sneaking off to all these years." Erisben smiled at his son's confused look. "Oh, you weren't that sneaky."

"So this is where you have been going. Do you have something to tell us?" Thimben asked his son.

Running a hand through his hair Jensen let out a sigh, "Years ago I met a young boy and I could hear magic singing around him. And he wasn't alone he had a protective pixie friend." Jensen informed his dads and he got a little worried when they exchanged a worried look. "Jared could see our world."

"Are you certain about this son?" Thimben asked, not that he doubted his son but it had been so long since a human had been born with magic.

"I am. He could see me." Jensen admitted.

A thoughtful look appeared on Erisben face, "There was a prophecy that one day the realms would start to be reunited when magic returned to the world of humanity. But there have been no signs of magic, real magic returning to humanity. Are you certain that you felt magic around this boy?"

"Yes," Jensen gave a sharp nod. "You can also ask the pixie Chad Michael Murray but be warned he is very protective over Jared." Chad and Jensen didn't like each other they didn't make it a secret but they tried to get along for Jared's sake and only for Jared. Chad still saw Jensen as a stuck up elf and Jensen saw Chad as an annoying pain in the ass but for some reason, Jared liked them both.

His dads exchanged another look before Thimben smiled slyly at him. "It seems like Chad isn't the only one protective over this boy? Is there something you are not telling us?"

To his horror, Jensen could feel his cheeks heating a little. "I think Jared might be my one."

Instead of his parents freaking out like he thought they would his dad let out a squeal of joy. "Oh, I knew that this day would come. I'm so happy to hear this. Oh, we have to meet this Jared of yours and soon."

"He's not my Jared anything," Jensen mumbled under his breath.

"Not yet." Erisben sing-songed to Jensen's horror.

"Father, can't you make him stop?" Jensen looking pleading up at his father who had remained silent.

Thimben shook his head as he patted his son on the shoulder. "You know how your dad gets just be glad he hasn't started planning your wedding yet."

A look of pure horror appeared on Jensen's face one that had Thimben letting out a booming laugh.

"Oh don't be silly I have to plan Jensen and Jared's engagement party first." Erisben promptly informed them. "I wonder should we do a separate celebration one for introducing Jared to this world and another to be your engagement or should we just do one at once?"

* * *

Jensen couldn't get his parents' words out of his head or the look in Jared's eyes as he admitted that he long to dance with someone. It became clearer and clearer each day that Jared belonged in their world and not the human one.

It was time to court Jared.

* * *

Jared gasped as he found the moon lily on his bed, Jensen had told them about the flowers in his world and a moon lily was among the most special to elves. The petals glowed like the moon and Jared very carefully stroked the petals.

_'Please come outside. I wish to share the stars and the moon with you.'_

Jared's heart fluttered at the note, it was easy to slip out of the house. His family had all but disowned him, he was as much an outcast in his own home as he was in every other part of his life.

The garden had changed white twinkling lights hung in the trees, a makeshift dance floor had been created and off to the side was a small table and chairs with candles on them. "You did this all for me?" Jared asked in a breathless voice. "This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

Jensen cupped Jared's chin with his hand. "You are well worth it," Jensen reassured him. Pulling back he offered Jared his hand. "Will you dance with me, Jared?"

"It would be my honour." Jared slipped his hand into Jensen's and the elf lead him out to the floor and when Jensen gave a quick nod soft music filled the air.

Magic danced around Jared and Jensen and underneath the stars and in the moonlight, Jared and Jensen shared their first kiss. 

* * *

Jensen wanted nothing more than to ask Jared to return with him to his world but knew that he had to wait until his 21st birthday.

And at long last it was today.

Nervousness filled Jensen as Jared's face lit up at the sight of him.

"Jensen!" Jared greeted happily as the elf grew closer to him, his heart pounding in his chest, he had known from the moment they danced under the stars that Jensen was the love of his life. He just wished there was a way they could be together. "What's wrong?" He could tell that something was worrying about his friend.

Taking a deep breath Jensen bared his soul to Jared, "Jared from the moment we met I have felt a connection to you. It was you that drew me from my world into this one. You are the other half of my soul. I can't go back to living life without you, it will be like the sun is gone."

Jared felt hope rise within him, "Jensen what are you asking me?"

"Jared Padalecki, will you return with me to my world and become my husband, forever binding us together until the end of my life?" Jensen asked.

"Of course I will Jensen. Home is where you are and nothing is keeping me here." Jared knew that his place was with Jensen and nothing was tying him to this world, it never felt like home to him.

With his elf-like grace, Jensen crossed the distance between them and pulled Jared into his arms, kissing him deeply filling his soul sing with joy that at last, he had found his other half.

* * *

Jared was in complete awe. All around him were mystical beings that he had longed to meet. "This is amazing."

Erisben and Thimben were waiting for the couple as they crossed the barrier.

A groan escaped Jensen as he turned to face Jared, "I just want to say in advance that I am truly sorry for anything they might say."

To neither Jensen nor Thimben surprise Erisben was the first one to move and had Jared in a hug before the younger man could blink, "Oh this must be Jared. It is such a pleasure to meet you."

Shaking his head at his husband's joy Thimben moved to stand beside his son, "Just so you know son you have mine and your father's blessing. You were right he is something truly special." Clapping his son on the shoulder Thimben moved towards his husband and slowly pulled him away from their future son-in-law, ignoring the pout that appeared on Erisben's face. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Jared. I welcome you to our family and thank you for making our son so happy." Looking between their son and his future husband Thimben could tell that they wanted to be alone, "We shall see you back at the castle, take your time."

Erisben allowed himself to be pulled away but not before calling over his shoulder, "Don't do anything your father and I wouldn't do."

Burying his head in his hands Jensen wished for the ground to swallow him up. He only lifted his head after a gentle kiss was placed on his cheek. The sight of Jared's smiling face eased any fears he might have had that his parents had scared Jared off. "Are you still sure you wish to stay?"

"Of course I do. Your parents are delightful and I wish to get to know them more. Now, how about you show me your world." Jared held out his hand to Jensen.

Smiling Jensen entwined their hands together, "Our world. This is your home as well."


End file.
